


Romance in the Air

by tiredandtender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, boiling rock but it gets gay, no idea how these tags work, or is it a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandtender/pseuds/tiredandtender
Summary: Sokka makes a confession en route to the Boiling Rock.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Romance in the Air

Zuko had taken up residence in Sokka’s head, absolutely free of charge. Even before Zuko had made the official change from Team Fire Nation to Team Avatar, Sokka thought about him from time to time, more than normal. It wasn’t normal, was it, to imagine showing your sworn enemy the sword you’d forged out of a meteorite, and that enemy being so impressed that he takes you into his arms and stares deeply into your eyes? Sokka’s feelings were wildly inconvenient at the time, so he happily ignored them. But now he had no reason to do that anymore. He’d steal glances at Zuko around camp, his heart skipping a beat and his cheeks flushing pink. At night, when the campfire burned, the flames illuminated Zuko’s face in a _very_ flattering way, his golden eyes and ink-black hair the very picture of handsomeness. Sokka had it bad. This was one of the few times in his life where he had absolutely no idea what to do. No plan at all.

When Sokka found himself alone with Zuko in his war balloon on the critical mission to rescue the prisoners from the invasion, he was wrought with emotion. He had another chance to prove his worth to his father — it was still important to him that he did that — and he was doing it with the boy that took his breath away just by looking at him. He regarded Zuko from his place leaning against the wall of the war balloon, and he knew intuitively that he wasn’t going to make it out of this balloon without revealing himself, revealing his feelings, to Zuko. They chatted about the balloon itself, their families, their lives… Sokka flinched when Zuko mentioned his girlfriend. “I did have a girlfriend,” he’d said. Past tense. No reason to freak out. It was okay. Sokka had said something about Yue, if only to make sure Zuko knew he wasn’t wholly inexperienced.

Their chatter lulled and Sokka drifted off to sleep. He woke up after an hour, and the first thing he saw was Zuko diligently fueling the engine with his firebending. The sky unfolded around them, blue as ever, still filled with fluffy, white clouds that took on a divinity to his sleepy eyes. He was so hot. Sokka couldn’t handle this anymore. He swallowed his fear.

“Zuko, can I tell you something?” He asked, his sleep still hanging around in his voice.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“It’s just… Agh.” Sokka’s heart was pounding. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. “I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re so handsome, you’ve been so kind to us ever since you stopped the whole capture-the-Avatar thing. I can never get enough of you. I see your face whenever I close my eyes… I’m sorry, I just had to tell you this. I couldn’t go any longer without you knowing. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, we can just pretend this never happened, that’s fine by me-”

Sokka was cut off by Zuko gently cupping his face in his hands and kissing him, so warm and so tender. Sokka was floored — literally; he would have collapsed if Zuko hadn’t kept him upright with his embrace. Zuko’s whole body was radiant with warmth. Oh, Spirits, this was amazing. 

“Sokka,” Zuko said, his voice full of sincerity, “thank you for telling me. I _do_ feel the same. I’ve had feelings for you for… A long time. Too long, really. I can’t lie to you, though, I’ve noticed you staring at me before at camp. I wanted to say something, but… I was scared of ruining things, you know?”

“I know. But here we are,” Sokka said, resting his head on Zuko’s shoulder.

“You know how, earlier, I said I’m never happy?” Zuko asked.

“Mhm.”

“I lied.”

Sokka squeezed Zuko with all of his strength, but let go when he heard Zuko struggling for breath. Zuko looked into Sokka’s blue eyes with his golden ones. “Are you ready to free some prisoners?”

“I am. We’ll do it together.”

Zuko grinned at Sokka. This was the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> what if we kissed on the war balloon..... just kidding......... unless...?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
